keeper
by flaminghellcat
Summary: will a men of the moon ever learn to love a women of the sun. This story is one of my own Creation read a tell me what you think please. A new poll is on my porfile please tack it as it relates to this stories complishin.


He was the king of shadow; ruler of the moon kingdom. None dared

Tell him "No", but one.

His mate Katina, not only refused him she thought to run from him.

Unable to let her go, he would do any-thing to keep her; even use his greatest power to find and bind her.

Katina was raised in a world of sun yet belonged to the king of darkness himself. Unable to stand his cool ways and cold heart, she ran from him. Still she knew that when darkness fell he would come for her; even if only in Her dreams.

_**The keeper **_

**Book one in the big and bad fang series **

_'For each women _

_There is but one man; _

_For each man _

_There is but one woman.' _

_And for both there is but _

_One year to find there _

_Soul mate. _

In the dream, Katina ran but no matter how she twisted or turned he was beside her and in the end Falcon would catch her. Katina knew this for she had.

Had this dream before, yet still, she tried to escape; maybe this time she would.

Katina awoke and leaped from her bed. She could feel him, her mate, her one true love Falcon.

He was there "Shh Love, you know I will not hurt you no matter how mad I am at your foolishness"; whispered a voice in the shadows "Falcon, please leave me

Alone I don't want you and I never will" she cried." No my sweet, it is time for you to come home, this battle has gone on long enough". He answered and

Moved out of the darkness to lift her from the bed. "No, I won't go!" She yelled, kicking, biting, and hitting at him" Be still or I will tie you over

My dragon's back, and take you home like a captured slave. Do you understand me?" He growled at her. "Y- y - yes," she softly whimpered in to his chest.

"Good", he snarled, and tossed her onto the back of Red Ruby; his flame-red dragon. Days passed as they traveled from the Twilight Kingdom and into the

Valley of the Night, which was home to the Kingdom of the Moon and the castle of Shadow; where he ruled. Katina looked at Falcon a sleep behind her "You

Forget Mate, you are not the only one with a flying pet "; she whispered softly and let out a high piercing whistle. Instantly, Falcon began to wake and a

beautiful, Trumpeter swan, that glimmered with the many colors of the rainbow, plunged from the clouds, with eyes of silver , a bill of yellow gold , and

Feet of amber gold. "NO!" Yelled Falcon as she leaped from the back of his dragon and onto White Rainbow her swan." Go Old Friend fly fast, fly high."

White Rainbow did as she bid and soon Red Ruby was nothing but a spot in the distance. Falcon snarled and opened his mind to find White Rainbow. He forced

Her to come back to him; "Now my little wolf -pup, you will not do that again!" He said and grabbed Katina off of White Rainbow's back, putting her in

Front of him on Red Ruby; tying her hands behind her back and her waist to Red Ruby's neck "Let's get home, Boy." He shouted and turned for the Castle of

Shadow.

Katina cried as they landed on the castle grounds, for she knew now there was no escape from this man or his world. "Come Katina, I'll show you to your

Room." Called Falcon. "Yes, Sir." she grumbled and followed him through the door and up a spiral staircase, to the top floor. "Your room is the last one on

The left, mine is on the right." he said and left her. Katina awoke to pounding on her bedroom door "Get up Kate, you've slept long enough." called

Falcon. With a sigh Katina rolled over and went back to sleep "I said get up" snarled falcon as he stepped in and lifted her up over his shoulder "put me down

you big beast I was getting up" Katina snarled at him "watch your tone mate or you'll find your self over my knee." falcon barked at her putting her down

And backing her in to the hall wall "do it than you've already taken me from my friends and family what more can you do to me" Katina snapped at him

"watch it little pup you may snip and snap at me but one of these times I'll snap back and than your find your self in my room , in my bed , and under me all night

Long" he whispered as he released her and walked away.

Later that day as Katina left the keep she watched as Falcon spent time with his men, played with the keeps children, and helped his people though she hated Him for the way he treated her she had to admit he was a great king and would be a wonderful father and husband one day but never to her or her children. Now

She just had to find a way to escape and return to the forest of Frost and Ice and her sons Hawk and Eagle. As Katina thought of them she wondered how they fared. Were they all right, had the wolves taken them to there den as she had asked, and if so had they fed them, bathed them. If Falcon ever found out about his twin sons what would he do? With a soft sigh she said "this is getting me no where" and went back to looking for away out. As she walked by

a craves in the well she heard a soft whistle and then Morning Glory her golden colored fire bird swept throw "this crack is big enough for you to slip throw

Ka" he sang to her and swiped back out quickly Katina flowed.

KATINA! Yelled falcon she was gone again; disappeared in to thin air "when did you last see her" he snarled at his brother "an hour or so a go sorry bro I

don't know shed run" Rhizomes answered "Black Sky , Wolf's Son , Red Devil , Wild Wind , and Golden Wing fly high , fly fast ,and fly far find her."

He yelled and a pack of moon wolves; winged silvery gray wolves, rose in to the air.

Katina crept low to the ground so the moon wolves would not spot her creeping to Whit Rainbow and Silver Wing; her winged gold and silver palomino horse and

Her giant swan "lets go" she sad vary quietly and climbed on to Silver Wing's back "tack me to my boys, Sliver Wing" she sighed as they lifted into the

Air.

Falcon snarled it had been a month since Katina left and he, he's men, and his moon wolf pack still had not found hide nor hair of her or her winged pets

''tomorrow I will go to the star sister and ask Rica if she can find her of me" he sad to his men on the way to his tent.

That morning Falcon did what he sad he would and wheat to Rica Star "pleas help me find her she is my mate" he bagged her "hm do you want me to find her just because she is your mate or do you love her?" she asked " I-I love her" he gasped with a nod Rica the witch star sister closed her

Eyes and whispered a finding spell "she is in the Frost and Ice Frost two others or with her male and young, vary young she wishes you were there and

what's to go to you but fears what you will do" Rica said in a ghostly voice "thank you" falcon called to her as he run out of the cave and on to Windchill

his night - sky colored time Bender; a wolf looking animal with tiger's strips , a horse's mane , scorpion's tail , and the ability to bond time " lets go

Old friend" he sad and they flow off to the forest of Frost and Ice.

Falcon stud stone still sons, sons she has sons he had sons twin sons at that "Katina" he snarled when he could finely move "why did you not tell me we

Had sons twin wolf shifter / vampire sons at that" he yelled stocking trod her "F- F - Falcon w - what, w - when, I - I - I didn't tell you because I didn't

Know how you'd react" she shattered backing away from him. "Don't do that don't back away from me I wont hart you I would never hurt you no mader

How made I may be at you or what's heaped and is happening with us never." Falcon sad a growl in his voice "all right what are you going to do now Falcon." She whispered now I am going to tack you and both my sons home than we will speck about this and any other secrets that you may be keeping from me." He

Answered and handed trod her home "Falcon no, pleas under stand I don't want my kids growing up the way you did with nannies and slaves not the love they

Need." "They will not because we will raise them together." Falcon sad and continued for the cottage "Falcon stop they don't know about you they believe there

Father is dead I never tolled them that Davin was my second husband. She called running after him "what! You dint tall them about us and what do you mine

Second husband I am your only husband." He snarled at her "no falcon your not after I left I met Davin he was a metal worker at the time and we fall in love we

Married just a month before the twins were born." He glared "you married someone else how do I know the boys are mine I showed live them her and throw you

Kicking and scamming onto me horses back." "But you want will you Falcon." She sad he sighed "no I will not but you and the boys are coming home with me I

don't care what you tell them but be ready to live in one hour or so help me I will throw them and you into a cage and care you back like prisoners of war" he

Replied and walked away in to the forest to what for her and his boys. An hour latter Katina came out of the cottage with both boys in toe. The boys had his raven black hair and her amber colored eyes; they were tall for five yare olds at five feet and had pale gold skin.


End file.
